livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleeping the VN
Alarms. Alarms have always bothered you. Shame they're the only things consistent enough to wake you up. Too bad the bed feels nice enough to just sleep past the noise too. 3Slam the Snooze Button 4Too much effort, just fall back asleep. 0Just wake up. You drift back to sleep. For about half a minute. The loud bang of your door being kicked open wakes you up halfway. Your sisters tackling the lump under covers does the other half. 0Too drowsy, just take the punishment. 1Fight back. Its freaking vacation, though you remember vaguely something important happens today. Ah well; you drift back to sleep past the abuse. You're used to it by now. They start kicking you. 7Sleep. They'll have to try harder than that. 1Trip them through the sheets. 0Block them with a pillow. Well your Nee-san finally pulls the sheet off and drags you dropping to the floor. The two see you're still steadfastly trying to sleep through that and give a blank stare. ". . .Idiot." 2Now's your chance. Attack their legs. 4Well they gave up. That's officially another good hour. 0Just wake up. Clunk. They drop the alarm clock on your head and leave the room. You pull the sheets closer to yourself and drift back to sleep, victorious. Though that forgetful feeling doesn't leave you. 3Try to remember what happens today. 5Fuck that. Sleep. You drift off and dream of wonderful things. Or you would if your sisters didn't come back with a bucket full of cold water. You are now soaked. 7It was getting hot anyway. Mumble thanks and go to sleep. 0Retaliate. 0Wake the fuck up. The bucket drops on your chest and rolls away with a clatter. ". . .Seriously, MC-kun?" You can hear the disbelief in your Nee-san's voice. 0Hug the bucket. Impromptu stuffed animal, man. 4Start dozing off. 3Roll over to the non aching side and sleep. At least one of them resumes kicking you in the back. You steadfastly hold onto that sleep though. You faintly hear "What you want me to give you a morning blowjob or something?" before you go completely out. 0Shoot up a thumbs up, "Go right ahead!" 0She's your sister, "Fuck no." 6Ignore it and sleep. The feeling of wetness seems to be getting stronger and stronger. Opening your eyes to a squint, you find yourself in the middle of a sizable body of water, land nowhere to be seen. Waves bob you up and down. 0Panic. 4Sleep, you'll either die or hit a deserted island. Or a boat. 0Tread water. Against all common sense, you fall asleep in the middle of an ocean. Eventually you feel waves lap against your face. Seems like you somehow hit that deserted island. 5The waves feel nice. Sleep. 0Get up and wander around. 1Wonder where the fuck you are. The waves start to claw you back into the ocean. Face down. Eventually, the lack of oxygen gets the best of you and you jerk up gasping for air. Looks like your sisters decided to dunk your head into a bucket of water this time. 5Go the fuck to sleep. 1Go the fuck to sleep. You drop immediately onto your wet sheets again. The two stand there for a few moments. "You're looking for a death flag, aren't you?" One of them begins to drag you by the cuff of your shirt. 7I got at least 10 seconds before the stairs. Defiance to the end. 1"Hey, wait a second! I'm awake!" 0Resist. You roll down the stairs like a swan flying through a jet engine. The back of your head hits wall at the bottom of the stairs. Your father sits at a nearby table, unphased. "Again?" 1Finally awake, "Yuuup. What are we doing again today?" 6Snore. "DAD! Wake him up!" Your father looks up the stairs for a moment at the two fuming piles of sister, and then back at you. He then proceeds to drag you to the bathroom. "Don't get the floor wet, boy." 0Lazily slam the toilet cover down before sleeping. It smells. 0Climb into the bathtub and doze. 7Just sleep where he dropped you. You can hear your sisters still yelling as you fade back into dreamland. You suddenly find yourself amidst a landscape of bathroom products. You yourself are resting on a sea of toothbrushes. 2Move over to towel land and drop to sleep. 6Keep sleeping there, maybe you can get deeper. Deeper apparently means shrinking. You seem to teetering on a single toothbrush bristle now. It sways back and forth on a sudden wind. The smell of minty toothpaste is strong. 0Shitson I meant getting to a deeper level. 1Eh, whatever. Just continue sleeping. 9Roll off the bristle for shits. You can almost hear a bomb whistle as you drop down after rolling off. Your body jerks up as you hit the floor of the brush head in dreamland. A sudden surge of pain welcomes you as your foot slams against the cabinet. 6Pain is nothing. Sleep is forever. 1Curl up in the fetal position. It takes a little while since the pain is fresh. You can hear snippets of the conversation outside. "But. . .Dad!" "He's got another two hours, just let him be. Besides I find this funny." Dreamland again. 0You find yourself falling. 5Wonder if I can lucid wetdream. You find yourself on a luxuriously decorated and comfortable bed. Lying next to you is that one girl you took a liking to in the last chinese cartoon you watched. She beckons you. 7Shitson this bed is comfortable. Sleep. 1Smut with a nondescript waifu time. Pomf. You immediately doze off, and hear a quick "Eh?" from your waifu. The bed is comfortable beyond belief and you find yourself Missing. 7I fucking love Sleeping. 0Wonder whats going on in the real world. As you go deeper into your dreaming and sleeping, the taste of iron becomes strong in your mouth. You take a quick peak at your surroundings and find yourself in a pool of someone else's blood. On a boat. 5Sleep. Maybe I can change settings. 1Hope to god that head you're looking at somehow isn't yours. Well its a nice boat and all, but this is kind of creepy. You doze off and head off onto the setting roulette. Turns out its a literal roulette, and you're the ball. 6Try to sleep despite being stuck against the side of the roulette. 0Curl up and start rolling around. 0"FUUUUUUUUUUU-" You roll into place as the roulette slows to a halt. Still sleeping as defiantly as ever you crazy son of a bitch. 0This goes on for about an hour before you're finally forced awake by your sisters. 0Or as awake as you could possibly get. 0Turns out your family was leaving for the summer house. 0Well you had to drag that suitcase into the car at some point. 0And change into dry clothes. 0You still slept through the entire car ride though. 1Just as keikakued. 7SLEEPING THE VN / END